Back to you
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: The battle is over and now Elizabeth must confront the man she loves. Sparrabeth set after AWE.


So this is my first PotC fanfic and the first fanfic I've written in about 5 years. So I'm really nervous posting this. This hasn't been beta'd so I take all the responsibility for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or Jack and Elizabeth. If I did I wouldn't be living in crappy Iowa. **

* * *

The battle was over. They had won, sure there had been casualties but there would be time to grieve for them later. Everyone and sailed back to Shipwreck Cove to celebrate their victory, and enjoy Will's last day on land for the next 10 years.

Elizabeth wasn't going to lie, she was sad to see him go. She would have been crazy not to miss him, but she knew he had no choice in the batter. They had agreed to part as good friends though. They both agreed that the spark that once fueled their relationship had fizzled out. A part of her heart would always be his, but he no longer held all, or even most of it.

No, for a while now it had belonged to another. It now belonged to a certain captain who had drunkenly swaggered straight into her heart. She had tried to ignore her feelings, to shove them aside and pretend they weren't there, but it was pointless. She just couldn't lie to herself anymore; she was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

When she looked around the cavernous space that was Shipwreck Cove she noted that Jack was no longer with them. That was weird she had seen him speaking with Barbossa when she had said her goodbyes to Will. Though when she thought about it she had a very good idea to where he had disappeared to.

Excusing herself from the conversation she was having with Mistress Ching, Elizabeth made her way out of the Cove and to the ship that had been more of a home than any quaint English house she had lived in previously.

Sure enough, once she boarded the Black Pearl she was able to see lights on in the captain's cabin. She didn't bother knocking before she entered, he was going to see her whether he wanted to or not.

She found him with a bottle of rum in hand while messing with, what looked like, the center of one of Sao Feng's maps.

"You know that, technically, is my map and I do not quite recall giving you authorization to use them." She wasn't really surprised when he didn't even look at her as he slurred out "Pirate" before raising the rum to his lips again.

Rolling her eyes she snatched the rum from his hand, successfully gaining his attention. "What do you have against me rum?" Smiling she kept the bottle out of his seated reach, "I believe we've gone though that before Jackie. Now why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"

She let him snatch back his rum, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him unless he got it back. "I wanted some rum, and it was feeling a bit too crowded for my liking." Elizabeth let out a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. There was no way she was buying that load of Aztec gold. "There was plenty of rum inside, and I know you have dealt with tighter situations than that. So really, why won't you come inside? Don't you want to say goodbye to Will?"

"I think you said goodbye enough for the both of us Lizzie." The snark and rage in that one sentence had Elizabeth taking a step back. If she didn't know Jack, she would have thought he almost sounded jealous. "What on earth are you talking about Jack?"

She had never seen Jack move as quickly as he did in that moment. He shoved her against the door of the cabin, his face only inches from her own. "You know full well what I'm talking about Miss Swan. Or is it Mrs. Turner now? After all there are plenty of captains here who would have no problem with performing a marr-i-age for our beloved King."

Elizabeth was having a hard time focusing on anything but Jack's lips being mere inches from her own. She could practically taste the rum on his breath and it was throwing her senses into overdrive. It took longer than it should for Jack's word to sink in and when they did they left her rather confused. Why would he think she and Will got married?

Unless…no that couldn't be it. When she was saying her goodbyes to Will she had given a quick peck on the lips. There was nothing romantic or heated about it. It was simply a good-bye, nothing more. But why would that even bother Jack?

Raising her eyes to meet his she saw his flit down to her own lips, like her own did moments ago. She couldn't help the teasing smile that crossed her features. "You know Jackie you sound awfully jealous."

Jack's eyes snapped back up to hers, "Me jealous of Young William? Whatever for? He only gets one day every ten years to spend in the comforts of you, his newly wedded wife. For the rest of the time he's surrounded by former fish persons and the dead. Not a very lively company. What is there to be jealous of love?"

Elizabeth let herself lean into his Jack's body some, just enough for him to be able to feel her against him. "Will and I aren't married Jack. It was just a kiss goodbye. It would have never worked out between us. His heart is bound to the Dutchman and even if it wasn't, my heat is bound to someone else."

"Well I'm sure some poor bloke is just dying to hear his beloved Pirate King confess her undying love to him so they may live happily ever after and all that nonsense. So why don't you just rush along and make his night and leave me to my map-"

"MY map Jack and I can't rush along and leave you be. I'd end up right back here with you. I'll always end up back with you Jack. I love you."

When he opened his mouth to respond Elizabeth decided she had heard enough and silenced his comment by closing the minimal distance between him and pressed her lips against his. She feared his response, in all actuality she feared his lack of response, but her fear was quelled when she felt his lips moving against her own.

He tasted like rum, the sea, and something that was uniquely Jack. Her hands found their way to his chest and slowly slide under the soft linen of his shirt. She traced the hard, smooth planes of his chest and she felt him smirk against her lips.

"Like what you feel love?" The cockiness that oozed from his statement had her slapping his chest. "Shut up and keep kissing me. That is a direct order from your king." She expected protest from him but for once he actually listened to her, his lips returning to her own.

From then on things became a blur and she could only remember of feelings. The rasp of Jack's beard against her neck, the coolness of the sheets against her skin, his tongue sliding its way down her stomach, a brief pain transitioning into immense pleasure.

When the sun sunk into the water Elizabeth remained upon the Pearl, blissfully happy for the first time in years. She knew she should have left and seen Will off but she much too comfortable as she was. Her head resting against Jack's chest her arm across his waist. She smiled as he traced patterns on her back.

"Lizzie…" Raising her eyes to his she hummed questioningly. "I think it might just work out between us darling."

* * *

A/N: So please drop me a review and tell me what you think. Hopefully this will be the start of me posting regularly.


End file.
